Because I Love You
by sinosijak7
Summary: awal yang baik untuk dua sejoli hanbin dan lalice mengenal satu sama lain dari kelebihan dan kekurangan hingga mereka memiliki perasaan takut kehilangan dan tumbuhlah benih benih cinta di dua sejoli ini
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : 1

Tittle : Because I Love You

Genre : friendship/romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin & Lalisa Manoban

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua tuhan dan agency owe hanya minjam

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak , ff abal abal

.

.

"YAA KIM HANBIN TUNGGU AKU" teriak seorang gadis pada lelaki yang ia panggil kim hanbin tadi

Hanbin yang merasa namanya terpanggil hanya menoleh pada gadis yang berada beberapa meter dibelakangnya

"sudah kuduga, seharusnya kau tunggu aku di YG Building Lice, kalau begini kan jadi merepotkan"decak sebal hanbin

Wanita yang dipanggil Lice ini hanya tersenyum samar "maafkan aku hanbin" katanya "kau taukan aku tak suka berada disana sendirian tengah malam seperti ini"lanjutnya

Hanbin yang awal merasa kesal kini menjadi iba ia tau wanita ini tak pernah suka jika ditinggal sendirian di tengah malam, wanita yang berada tak jauh darinya ini mengalami trauma jika ditinggal sendiri di tengah malam karena dulu ia pernah ditinggal oleh orang tuanya sewaktu kecil dan tanpa sengaja ada orang asing yang masuk rumahnya dan hampir memperkosanya maka dari itu ia trauma jika ditinggal sendiri di tengah malam, Hanbin yang melihat wanita itu menunduk memutuskan untuk mendekatinya dan memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat. Hanbin memeluknya sangat erat takut wanita yang ada di dalam dekapannya ini menangis

"Maaf Lice" ujar Hanbin lirih

Wanita itu kini membalas pelukan Hanbin ia menangis dalam pelukan Hanbin

"Maafkan aku Lice aku janji tak akan mengulanginya, aku menyayangimu Lalisa Manoban"ujar Hanbin seraya mencium puncak kepala Lalice

Lalice mendongak kan kepalanya menatap manik mata Hanbin pria yang berada di depannya ini, ia selalu merasa terlindungi jika berada dekat dengan pria ini

"Tak apa" jawab Lalice

"Kau tak marah?" tanya Hanbin sambil memegangi pipi Lalice

"Untuk apa aku marah huh"decak Lalice kesal

"Aigoo~ dasar kau, lain kali kalo jalan yang cepet biar sampe tempat tujuan" kata Hanbin mengingatkan seraya mencium kedua pipi Lalice dengan segera ia berlari

"YAKK KIM HANBIN KAU INGIN MATI EOH?" teriak Lalice di keheningan jalanan malam yang sepi

Hanbin berlari kecil takut wanita itu akan memukulinya di tempat umum seperti ini, ia sangat senang sekali jika menggoda wanita yang berasal dari Thailand itu, ia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan di perutnya serasa ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan 'apa ini cinta' batin Hanbin seraya memegangi jantungnya yang berdegup kencang

Tanpa diketahui Hanbin, Lalice sudah mencengkram pundak pria yang lebih tua satu tahun dengannya ini

"YAAAKKK KIM HANBIN" teriak Lalice tepat di telinga Hanbin

Hanbin tersadar dari lamunannya akibat teriakan wanita yang berada disampingnya ini

"Lalice aku tak tuli bisa tidak kalo kau tidak berteriak?" tanya Hanbin dengan nada kesal

"Salah sendiri melamun, kau sedang memikirkan apa Kim Hanbin" goda Lalice dengan pandangan penuh selidik

"Lalice berhenti mengganggil namaku kau sangat tidak sopan, panggil aku oppa arra?" tanya Hanbin dengan sedikit membentak Lalice

Lalice yang kaget dengan sikap Hanbin segera pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Hanbin lontarkan. Hanbin tersadar akan perbuatannya hanya bisa mengehela nafas. Segera ia kejar gadis itu lalu berjongkok melawan arah di depan Lalice

"Naiklah ke punggungku" kata Hanbin

Lalice tidak menjawab, ia berjalan melewati Hanbin. Hanbin yang tak pantang menyerah mengejar Lalice sekali lagi dan menyuruhnya naik ke punggungnya

"Lice naiklah aku tau kau lelah" kata Hanbin

-To Be Continued-

helaw helaw admin baru panggil aje lecan

bawa ff cast Hanbin-Lalice

jarang ade yang bikin pan ye

kalo udeh baca jan lupa review ye

lanjut ato kaga


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 2

Tittle : Because I Love You

Genre : friendship/romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin & Lalisa Manoban

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua tuhan dan agency owe hanya minjam

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak , ff abal abal

.

.

prev chap

"Naiklah ke punggungku" kata Hanbin

Lalice tidak menjawab, ia berjalan melewati Hanbin. Hanbin yang tak pantang menyerah mengejar Lalice sekali lagi dan menyuruhnya naik ke punggungnya

"Lice naiklah aku tau kau lelah" kata Hanbin

Lalice diam tak menjawab perkataan Hanbin, Hanbin yang melihat Lalice diam langsung menggendong Lalice tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik tubuh(?) *ambigu yak -_-

"eoh oppa turunkan aku" kata Lalice sambil memukul punggung Hanbin

"tidak lice aku tidak mau" jawab Hanbin

Lalice hanya diam mendengar jawaban dari Hanbin, ia tau kalau Hanbin tidak akan menurunkannya dan percuma saja kalau harus berdebat dengan namja yang lebih tua setahun di hadapannya ini

"ya terserah oppa saja" kata Lalice sambil menidurkan kepalanya di pundak Hanbin

"kau lelah Lice?" tanya Hanbin

"sedikit" jawab Lalice sambil memainkan rambut Hanbin

"kau harus pulang ke dorm kalau begitu Lice" kata Hanbin

"aku tidak mau di dorm oppa, aku ingin menemani malam ini di tempat trainee boleh kan?" tanya Lalice

"tidak Lice, kau harus pulang" jawab Hanbin sedikit memaksa

"ayolah oppa, hanya hari ini saja" kata Lalice dengan nada aegyonya

Hanbin yang tau tidak bisa menolak keinginan yeoja yang ia sayangi oh bukan sayang melainkan cintai ini jika sudah meluncurkan jurus aegyonya mana bisa ia menolak yeoja ini.

"huh" desah pelan Hanbin "kau boleh menemaniku tapi hanya malam ini besok kau harus pulang ke dorm Lice kau tau kan peraturan di YG sangat ketat" lanjut Hanbin

"arraseo oppa aku akan pulang besok" jawab Lalice

.

.

-Girls Are Ready, Showtime-

-skip-

YG Trainee Center

"oppa" panggil Lalice dengan nada manja

"hm" jawab Hanbin

"kau sedang apa?" tanya Lalice

"sedang membuat lagu untuk debut iKON" jawab Hanbin

"aku berharap aku dan PinkPunk segera debut" kata Lalice sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

Hanbin yang melihat Lalice sedang memanyunkan bibirnya yang merah nam tipis itu langsung menarik tengkuk Lalice dan mencium bibir Lalice. Lalice kaget dengan perlakuan lelaki yang ada didepannya ini, ia hanya dapat memejamkan matanya dan merasakan ciuman lelaki yang ia cintai.

"mmhh.." satu desahan lolos dari bibir tipis Lalice

Hanbin menekan tengkuk Lalice dan menggigit kecil bibir Lalice supaya lidahnya bisa masuk ke mulut Llaice yang hangat/?

Lalice yang mengerti, membuka perlahan mulutnya dan membiarkan sunbaenya ini bermain/? Di dalam mulutnya. Lalice mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Hanbin dan menikmati ciuman yang Hanbin berikan. "ekhem" seseorang dengan santainya membuyarkan(?) acara berciuman mereka.

Hanbin dan Lalice segera melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dirasa ada orang yang mengganggu acar berciuman mereka.

"h-h-hyung" kata Hanbin terbata-bata

"o-oppa" kata Lalice sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Mereka bertiga hanya diam tanpa ada yang berani berbicara satu sama lain selam 5 menit.

"aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu" kata Lalice memecahkan keheningan mereka

Lalice keluar dari studio musik dan pergi meniggalkan dua orang namja yang berada di studio musik.

.

.

-Girls Are Ready, Showtime-

.

.

Hanbin P.O.V

"Jinhwan hyung" panggilku dengan perasaan takut pada hyung tertuaku

"sudah lupakan, apa kau sudah menyatakannya pada Lalice?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Jinhwan

"aku ingin hyung, hanya saja..." jawabku menggantung

"aku tau kau mencintainya Kim Hanbin" kata Jinhwan "sebaiknya kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya kalian berdua sama sama mencintai tapi egomu terlalu tinggi untuk menyatakannya Hanbin-ah" lanjut Jinhwan sembari mengelus kepala dongsaeng tersayangnya itu

"aku hanya belum siap untuk menyatakannya hyung" jawabku lemah

"utarakan saja perasaanmu Hanbin-ah, jangan kau buat Lalice lama menuggu hanya karna kau tak berani menyatakannya" kata Jinhwan memberi semangat pada Hanbin

"arra hyung, aku akan mengutarakannya disaat yang tepat" jawabku

"baguslah, ini sudah lewat tengah malam kenapa kau tak kunjung pulang?" tanya Jinhwan

"aku menemani Lalice sekalian membuat lagu baru untuk debut kita hyung" jawabku

"Lalice tak mau pulang ke dorm?" tanya Jinhwan lagi

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Jinhwan hyung

"hah kalian berdua sama saja" kata Jinhwan sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya "Kalian memang best couple di YG setelah DaraGon sunbae" lanjut Jinhwan

"hyuungg" jawabku "sudah hentikan kita bahkan belum resmi berpacaran" lanjutku

"hahaha, segeralah kau menyatakan cintamu Hanbin-ah" kata Jinhwan menggoda dongsaeng sekaligus leader grupnya itu

"arra hyung arra aku segera menyatakan cintaku tapi bukan sekarang" jawabku sembari memanyunkan bibirku

"Kim Hanbin jangan merajuk haha" goda Jinhwan

"sudahlah hyung jangan menggodaku terus" seruku

"haha baiklah aku tak akan menggodamu lagi Kim Hanbin" kata Jinhwan

"yasudah, lalu kenapa kau ada disini hyung?"tanyaku

"hanya memastikan kau ada disini Hanbin-ah" jawab Jinhwan

"memastikan apa hyung?" tanyaku bingung

"memastikan kau ada disini bodoh" jawab Jinhwan dengan sedikit menyindir

"HYUUUUNGGGG" teriakku

"yasudah lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu aku akan pulang ke dorm" kata Jinhwan "jangan lupa instirahat Hanbin-ah, kau tau kalau kesehatanmu lebih penting" lanjut Jinhwan mengingatkan

"arra hyung" jawabku

"annyeong" kata Jinhwan berlalu meninggalkan dan bertepatan seorang gadis muncul dari balik pintu

"oppa" panggil gadis itu

"Lalice! Kenapa kau lama sekali di kamar mandi?" tanyaku

"eung itu tadi aku takut sendirian ke kamar mandi jadi hanya diam di depan dance room, untung saja ada Dara eonni" jawab Lalice sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya

'anak ini kenapa suka sekali membuatku ingin menciumnya, bibirnya membuatku overdose/g'batinku sambil melihat bibir mungil yeoja yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu

"oppa kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Lalice khawatir

"eoh? a-ani gwaenchana" jawabku linglung

Lalice hanya mengedikan bahunya lalu duduk disebelahku, ia menidurkan kepalanya di meja music room dan melihat kearahku

"kau tak lelah oppa?" tanyanya

"ani" jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku "kau sudah mengantuk?" tanyaku

"oppa" panggil Lalice

"hm?" tanyaku

"kau tak mau dance battle denganku" tanya Lalice

"ha? dance battle? Apa aku tak salah dengar? kau yakin Lice?" tanyaku

"aku yakin oppa" jawab Lalice mantap

"oke kita dance battle" kataku sambil beranjak meninggalkan studio music dan berpindah ke dance room

"kau mau lagu apa Lice?" tanyaku pada Lalice yang sedang pemanasan

"bagaimana kalau G-Dragon oppa yang Shake The Wolrd?" tanya Lalice masih setia(?) dengan pemanasannya

"boleh" jawabku sambil menyalakan music

Lalice memulai battle dance, dia memang pandai di bidang dance sama halnya denganku, dia juga dancer terbaik di YG setelah Minzy nuna dan Taeyang hyung. Aku melihat gerakan lincah dari Lalice

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

.

.

-To Be Continued-

tbc datang dengan sedihnya

thanks yang udah review ff BinLice punya owe

walopun yang review cuman seupil sih :3

tapi gapapalah buat semangat hidupkuh/?

review lagi y

ada apa apa mt aja ke akun rp owe Lalice97_ *promosi

ok thanks para sasaeng/?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : 2

Tittle : Because I Love You

Genre : friendship/romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin & Lalisa Manoban

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua tuhan dan agency owe hanya minjam

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak , ff abal abal

.

.

prev chap

"kau mau lagu apa Lice?" tanyaku pada Lalice yang sedang pemanasan

"bagaimana kalau G-Dragon oppa yang Shake The Wolrd?" tanya Lalice masih setia(?) dengan pemanasannya

"boleh" jawabku sambil menyalakan music

Lalice memulai battle dance, dia memang pandai di bidang dance sama halnya denganku, dia juga dancer terbaik di YG setelah Minzy nuna dan Taeyang hyung. Aku melihat gerakan lincah dari Lalice

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

.

.

Girls Are Ready, Showtime!

Lalice terpleset dengan indahnya(?) Hanbin yang melihat segera menangkap tubuh Lalice sebelum dia berciuman(?) dengan lantai dance room.

Lalice membuka matanya tadi yang tertutup karena dia pikir dia terjatuh di lantai, ternyata dia terjatuh di atas namja tampan yang tadi ia ajak dance battle *ngerti maksudnya kan :3

Lalice mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat matanya menatap wajah tampan *masih tampanan Donghyuk :3*

Hanbin dan Lalice saling memandang satu sama lain, tanpa banyak basa-basi Hanbin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Lalice lalu mencium lembut bibir tipis Lalice.

Lalice membalas ciuman Hanbin dengan melumat bibir bawah namja yang ada dibawahnya ini.

"eummhh" desah mereka berdua

Takut jika ada yang melihat, Hanbin dengan berat hati mengakhiri ciuman melihat manik mata yang indah milik Lalice dan melamun dalam diam.

"oppa" panggil Lalice berusaha membuyarkan lamunan Hanbin

"e-eoh ne?" tanya Hanbin

"aniyo" jawab Lalice sembari berdiri dari tubuh Hanbin

"kakimu tak apa?" tanya Hanbin sembari memegang kaki mulus Lalice

"tak apa oppa, hanya terkilir sedikit" jawab Lalice meredakan kekhawatiran Hanbin

"kalau begitu kau istirahat saja, aku akan melanjutkan membuat lagu" kata Hanbin

"kau tik tidur oppa?" tanya Lalice

"tidak Lice" jawab Hanbin "kau mengantuk?" tanya Hanbin

"sedikit" jawab Lalice

"kalau begitu kau tidur saja" kata Hanbin sembari mengelus surai coklat milik Lalice

"kau mau aku pulang oppa?" tanya Lalice kesal

"bukan Lice, aku tidak menyuruhmu pulang, aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur" jawabku

"tidur dimana?" tanya Lalice

"tidurlah di sofa music room" jawab Hanbin sembari beranjak menuju music room

Lalice mengkuti Hanbin menuju music room

"tidurlah di sofa" kata Hanbin setelah sampai di music room

"arraseo" kata Lalice sembari menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa

Hanbin melanjutkan pekerjaan tertundanya.

.

.

Girls Are Ready, Showtime!

.

.

YG Building 8.00 KST

Hanbin tertidur saat ia sedang melanjutkan membuat lagunya dan ia terbangun saat sajangnim masuk music room dan menanyainya tentang tracklist album dan menanyai kenapa Lalice bisa tidur di music room.

"hah" Hanbin menghembuskan nafas berat sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya

"eung" erang seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Lalice yang sedang tertidur di sofa

Hanbin berjalan mendekati Lalice yang tertidur lalu mencium kening gadis Thailand yang ada di hadapannya sekarang

"KIM HANBIN" teriak seorang lelaki yang berada di depan pintu

"Jiyoung hyung jangan berteriak kau bisa membangunkan Lalice" kata Hanbin mengingatkan sunbaenya itu

"haha arraseo arraseo, maafkan aku" kata Jiyoung sambil tertawa cekikikan

"ada apa hyung mencariku?" tanya Hanbin

"aku mau mengajakmu pergi mencari kado untuk Dara nuna" jawab Jiyoung

"hyung aku sedang sibuk" kata Hanbin sembari mngerucutkan bibirnya

"hanya sebentar Hanbin-ah, aku juga akan memberimu kado untuk ka berikan pada gadis itu" kata Jiyoung sambil menunjuk Lalice yang sedang tertidur

"hanya sebentar?" tanya Hanbin memastikan

"hanya sebentar" janji Jiyoung

"arraseo, jam berapa?" tanya Hanbin

"nanti malam jam 7" jawab Jiyoung sembari berjalan keluar dari music room

"seenaknya saja orang itu menyuruhku untung saja kau lebih tua dariku kalau tidak bisa ku cabik-cabik tubuhmu itu" dengus pelan Hanbin

"oppa" panggil Lalice yang terbangun dari tidur cantiknya/?

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Lalice

Lalice hanya mengangguk

"Mandi sana Lice, setelah itu kau latian dengan Pink Punk, aku harus latian dengan iKON" kata Hanbin mengingatkan Lalice

"arra oppa" kata Lalice lesu karena baru bangun tidur

Lalice beranjak dari sofa pergi meninggalkan Hanbin di ruang music sendirian

.

.

Girls Are Ready, Showtime!

.

.

YG Building 7.00 KST

Hanbin melirik jam yang ada di dinding dance room

"kau kenapa Hanbin-ah?" tanya Yunhyeong

"sedari tadi Hanbin hyung melihat jam terus" saut fake maknae Donghyuk

"aku tidak papa hyung" jawab Hanbin bertepatan dengan terbukanya pintu dance room menampakkan seorang Kwon Jiyoung

"oh Jiyoung hyung, annyeong haseyo" sapa member iKON serempak

"ne annyeong" balas Jiyoung

"ada hyung kesini?" tanya Bobby

"aku mencari Hanbin" jawab Jiyoung "sudah siap Hanbin?" tanya Jiyoung

Hanbin yang sedang memakai jaket hanya mengangguk

"mau pergi kemana hyung? kau tak akan menculik uri leader kan?" tanya Chanwoo dengan polosnya

"haha tidak Chanwoo-gun aku tidak menculik leadermu, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sebentar saja" jawab Jiyoung sambil mengacak lebut surai hitam milik Chanwoo

"jangan lupa bawakan kami makanan hyung" kata Jinhwan

"kau banyak sekali makan tapi tidak bisa gemuk Jinhwan-ssi" kata Jiyoung

"ah hyung kau selalu membahas nafsu makanku" kaga Jinhwan sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang merajuk

"arraseo aku akan bawakan makanan nanti" kata Jiyoung menenangkan Jinhwan

"ayo kita pergi hyung" kata Hanbin "jangan ada yang bertengkar, dengarkan kata Jinhwan hyung jangan membuatnya marah" kata Hanbin mengingatkan

"ne" jawab mereka serempak

.

.

Girls Are Ready, Showtime!

.

.

Coex Mall 07.30 KST

"hyung" panggil Hanbin

"ne?" tanya Jiyoung

"kau akan memberi kado apa pada Dara nuna?" tanya Hanbin

"mungkin aku akan memberikan sebuah kalung untuknya" jawab Jiyoung

.

.

-skip-

.

.

Hangang Park 09.00 KST

"Hanbin-ah" panggil Jiyoung

"ne hyung?" tanya Hanbin

"kau sudah menyatakan cintamu pada Lalice?" tanya Jiyoung sembari memberikan sebotol cola pada Hanbin

"belum hyung?" jawab Hanbin menerima cola tersebut

"wae? tidak ada salahnya kan kau menyatakannya padanya" tanya Jiyoung penasaran

"memang hyung hanya saja aku belum berani untuk mengatakannya padanya" jawab Hanbin

Jiyoung hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Hanbin, Hanbin yang meihat reaksi dari hyungnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal

"hyung sudah hentikan itu tidak lucu" kata Hanbin

Jiyoung masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tertawa berlebihan

"Hyung" kata hanbin "sudah hentikan" lanjut Hanbin

"haha arraseo" kata Jiyoung menghentikan tawanya "bawalah dia ke Namsan Tower saat malam tahun baru" kata Jiyoung memberi saran

"untuk apa hyung?" tanya Hanbin

"untuk menyatakan cintamu bodoh" jawab Jiyoung kesal karena ke oonan Hanbin *Hanbin ga oon cuman lola aje bang

"apa harus membawa sesuatu hyung?" tanya Hanbin

"terserah kau saja Hanbin-ah, mungkin kau perlu membawa sebuket bunga dan sebuah kalung mungkin" jawab Jiyoung

"terima kasih atas saranmu hyung" kata Hanbin

"ya" kata Jiyoung singkat

Mereka kemudian sama-sama terdiam tak ada yang berbicara hanya ada desir angin yang menyapu wajah mereka.

Jiyoung melirik sekilas jam di tangannya

"kita harus kembali sekarang, aku tak mau uri cheonsa mencariku" kata Jiyoung

"err hyung bisa tidak kau memanggil Dara nuna dengan sebutan namanya saja jika sedang denganku" kata Hanbin merasa sedikit 'jijik'

"tidak bisa Hanbin-ah" kata Jiyoung sedikit mengejek "kita harus mampir ke toko tteobbeokki untuk membelikan Jinhwan makan" lanjut Jiyoung

"arraseo hyung" kata Hanbin

.

.

Girls Are Ready, Showtime!

.

.

YG Building Dance Room 11.00 KST

"aku datang" seru Hanbin

"Hanbin-ah" seru Jinhwan "kau bawa makanan?" tanya Jinhwan

"aku membawanya hyung" jawab Hanbin sambil memberikan bungkusan tteobeokki pada Jinhwan

"Lalice ada disini?" tanya Hanbin bingung

"eun wae oppa?" tanya Lalice yang ada disitu bersama member iKON

"bukannya seharusnya kau latian dengan Pink Punk?" tanya Hanbin lagi

"kita sudah selesai latian daritadi oppa?" jawab Llaice sambil ikut memakan tteobeokki yang dibawa Hanbin tadi

"oh" kata Hanbin singkat "Lice, kau ada waktu saat malam tahun baru nanti?" tanya Hanbin

"tidak tau, memang kenapa oppa?" tanya Lalice bingung

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke Namsan Tower"

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Because I Love You

Genre : friendship/romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin & Lalisa Manoban

Other Cast : YG Family

Disclaimer : Cast milik orang tua tuhan dan agency owe hanya minjam

Warning : Typo berdesir bagai ombak , ff abal abal

.

.

Prev chap

"kita sudah selesai latian daritadi oppa?" jawab Llaice sambil ikut memakan tteobeokki yang dibawa Hanbin tadi

"oh" kata Hanbin singkat "Lice, kau ada waktu saat malam tahun baru nanti?" tanya Hanbin

"tidak tau, memang kenapa oppa?" tanya Lalice bingung

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke Namsan Tower"

.

.

Girls Are Ready, Showtime

.

.

"ah arraseo, akan aku kabari kalo aku tidak sibuk oppa"kata Lalice

Semua member iKON memberi semangat dengan mengepalkan tangan mereka dari balik punggung mereka

Hanbin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya

.

.

Girls Are Ready, Showtime

.

.

YG Sport Center

"hyung" panggilku

"eum?" tanya namja yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya disebelahku

"apa yang harus aku lakukan saat aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya nanti jinhwan hyung? kau ada ide hyung?" tanyaku pada jinhwan hyung

Pertanyaan Hanbin membuat Jinhwan menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk berpikir

"bagaimana kalo kau memberikan dia kalung tapi kalungnya kau kaitkan di balon" usul Jinhwan *tau mv suju yang no other bagian yesung bukan? ya gitu tapi ini kalung pahamkan

"lalu hyung?" tanyaku penasaran

"kau berikan padanya lalu menyatakan cintamu bodoh" jawab Jinhwan sambil menjitak pelan kepala hanbin

Hanbin hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya karna ia tau kalo hyungnya itu sedang kesal padanya

"hyung, sudah malam ayo pulang" ajakku

kulihat Jinhwan hyung hanya mengangguk tanda ia menyetujui ajakanku

kami pun keluar dari sport center bergegas pulang menuju dorm

saat perjalan keluar dari YG Building aku bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku siapa lagi kalo bukan Lalice. Gadis asli Thailand ini sudah menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali aku masuk menjadi YG Trainee

"annyeong" sapaku pada Lalice

"annyeong oppa, kalian akan pulang?" tanya Lalice

Aku dan Jinhwan hyung hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Lalice

"boleh aku ikut oppa?" tanya Lalice lagi

"ikut kemana Lice?" tanya Jinhwan hyung

"ke dorm kalian" jawab Lalice enteng

"ne?" tanyaku tak percaya

"ayolah oppa boleh ya" rengek manja Lalice

"tapi Lice kau tidak berniat untuk menginap kan?" tanyaku penasaran

"aku berniat untuk menginap oppa" jawab Lalice

Aku menatapnya tak percaya

"sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang ke dorm saja Lice" kataku

"tapi oppa aku ingin menginap" kata Lalice sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

'untung saja ada Jinhwan hyung coba kalau tidak sudah kulumat bibirmu itu' batinku

"tidak ada acara menginap Lice aku tidak mau member lain memarahi Hanbin kau tau kan Lice kita tidak pernah mengajak wanita untuk menginap" kata Jinhwan

"ah arraseo oppa" jawab Lalice lesu

"kuantar kau pulang Lice, Jinhwan hyung pulanglah dulu" kataku sambil menarik lengan Lalice

.

.

Girls Are Ready, Showtime

.

.

Pink Punk Dorm

"masuklah Lice" suruh Hanbin setelah sampai di dorm Pink Punk

Lalice hanya mengangguk menjawab perkataan Hanbin

"oppa" panggil Lalice

"ne?" tanya Hanbin

"ani oppa" jawab Lalice sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Hanbin memeluk erat Lalice lalu menciumnya dengan lembut

Ciuman yang semula lembut berubah menjadi sedikit ganas

Tangan Hanbin yang semula berada di pinggang ramping milik Lalice, sekarang sudah berada di kedua dada Lalice. Meremas dua gundukan/? di dada Lalice.

"eunghh oppa" desah Lalice

Sadar masih di tempat umum, Hanbin melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Hanbin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena merasa malu pada Lalice

"masuklah" kata Hanbin

"ne oppa" jawab Lalice

Lalice pun masuk dormnya dan Hanbin pulang menuju dormnya

.

.

Girls Are Ready, Showtime

.

.

iKON dorm

"aku pulang" seru Hanbin

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jinhwan menghampiri Hanbin

Hanbin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jinhwan

"kau mengantarnya dengan selamat kan?" tanya Jinhwan

"ne hyung, kau kenapa belum tidur hyung?" tanya Hanbin

"aku menunggumu Hanbin-ah" jawab Jinhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"ah mian hyung aku lupa jika kau takut tidur sendirian" kata Hanbin sambil memeluk hyung tersayangnya itu

"gwanchana" jawab Jinhwan sambil membalas pelukan dongsaengnya itu

"tidurlah hyung" kata Hanbin

Jinhwan hanya mengangguk menjawab perkataan Hanbin

.

.

Girls Are Ready, Showtime

.

.

YG Building

"hyung" rengek manja Donghyuk

"berhentilah merengek Kim Donghyuk kau bukan maknae" kata Junhwe

"tapi aku kan juga maknae" kata Donghyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar" kata Bobby

Seketika Junhwe dan Donghyuk diam karena tidak mau dimarahi oleh hyungnya itu.

"ya Hanbin-ah kau sudah siap untuk minggu depan?" tanya Yunhyeong

"ne hyung, semua sudah kusiapkan" jawab Hanbin sumringah

Semua member memberi dukungan untuk leader mereka, karena mereka tau Hanbin dan Lalice sama sama menyukai.

.

.

Girls Are Ready, Showtime

.

.

iKON dorm

"hyung aku harus pakai baju yang mana?" tanya Hanbin pada Jinhwan

"pakai saja kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam biasa Hanbin-ah" jawab Jinhwan

"apa tidak terlalu biasa hyung?" tanya Hanbin lagi

"lebih baik berpakain biasa Hanbin-ah" jawab Jinhwan "yasudah kau mandi sana" lanjut Jinhwan

"ne hyung" kata Hanbin lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jinhwan

.

.

-skip-

.

.

Hanbin sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan Lalice dan menyatakan cinta padanya

"hyung apa penampilanku sudah bagus?" tanya Hanbin pada hyung-hyungnya

"sudah Hanbin-ah" jawab para hyungnya

"aku akan berangkat, doakan aku berhasil" kata Hanbin pada para member

"doa kita selalu menyertaimu Hanbin-ah" kata Yunhyeong

"baiklah, aku berangkat" kata Hanbin

"hati hati dijalan" kata member iKON serempak

.

.

Girls Are Ready, Showtime

.

.

Namsan Tower

Seorang gadis sudah menunggu di rooftop yang memang sudah dipesan Hanbin hanya untuk mereka berdua.

"sudah lama menunggu?" tanya seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Hanbin

"ani, aku baru saja datang oppa" jawab gadis itu –Lalice-

Hanbin terdiam melihat penampilan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini 'cantik' pikir Hanbin

"oppa?" panggil Lalice sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hanbin

Hanbin mengehentikan pergerakan tangan Lalice, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut pipi Lalice.

Lalice yakin pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"aigoo, lihat pipimu Kim Lalice" kata Hanbin sambil mencubit gemas pipi Lalice

"ne? Kim Lalice?" tanya Lalice bingung

"ah ne, tunggu sebentar" kata Hanbin pergi meninggalkan Lalice sendiri

.

.

-skip-

.

.

Hanbin kemabali dengan membawa beberapa balon yang sudah terikat dengan kalung di tangannya.

"oppa kau kekanakan sekali" kata Lalice

Hanbin hanya tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan Lalice lalu meyerahkannya pada Lalice "untukmu" kata Hanbin

Lalice menerima balon itu dan terkejut karna ada sebuah kalung di balon itu

"oppa" panggil Lalice dengan raut muka bingung

"be my beginning and my end Lalice" kataku sambil memberikannya sebuket bunga

Lalice kaget dengan pernyataan Hanbin.

Lalice hanya tersenyum lalu menarik dagu Hanbin lalu menciumnya sekilas

"I Love You Kim Hanbin" kata Lalice

Bertepatan dengan jawaban Lalice, langit dipenuhi dengan petasan gemerlap langit Seoul menambah kesan romantis bagi keduanya.

"I Love You Pranpiya Manoban" kata Hanbin memeluk erat Lalice

"I Love You too Kim Hanbin" jawab Lalice

"mau kupaikan kalungnya?" tanya Hanbin

"ne" jawab Lalice dengan senang hati

Hanbin mengambil kalung yang berada di tangan Lalice lalu memasangkannya pada leher putih Lalice.

'leher yang indah' batin Hanbin

Selesai memasangkan kalung, Hanbin memeluk erat Lalice dari belakang sambil menciumi leher gadis itu

"eungh oppa ini tempat umum" kata Lalice mengingatkan

Hanbin menghentikan aktifitasnya "selesai" kata Hanbin "tanda yang bagus kuletakkan di lehermu Lice kau sudah menjadi milikku dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku" lanjut Hanbin

"oppa" kata Lalice "jangan bilang kau memberiku kissmark di leher belakangku" lanjut Lalice

Hanbin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang

"oppa" kata Lalice "oppa tau kan kalau sedag latian aku selalu mengikat rambutku, jika eonnideul tau tanda dileherku pasti mereka akan mengira yang tidak-tidak padaku nanti" lanjut Lalice sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"kenapa oppa melakukan itu" kata Lalice menundukkan kepalanya

"karena aku mencintaimu Lice" kata Hanbin sambil menampakkan senyum tulusnya

"aku juga mencintaimu oppa" jawab Lalice sambil memeluk erat Hanbin

Malam itu mereka habisakan waktu mereka berdua di Namsan Tower dengan menikmati pemandang indah kota Seoul malam hari

.

.

END

.

.

akhirnya selesai juga ff ini

adem panas nyelesainnya

thanks yang udah review walopun yang review dikit banget :3

tapi itu buat motvasi idupkooh/g

next ff pickone ya BinHwan / NamSong/?

suara terbanyak yang bakal gua bikinin

akhir kata dari dedek sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya bhay '-'


End file.
